Red
by floridfeyfay
Summary: Karva Vassic is struggling. Struggling to control the raging emotions she feels towards her newly appointed Master Anakin Skywalker and the grief brought on by the death of her only friend and mentor. Very AU.
1. Chapter 1

Red

Summary: Senior Padawan Karva Vassic must overcome the death of her Master all the while adjusting to life with her new Master.

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Star Wars that belongs to George Lucas. I own nothing to do with Star Wars and this is for entertainment purposes only, which is what Star Wars is for anyway. Entertainment purposes. Don't you love those words?

A/N: I am by no means stopping with Reverse; I just had to write this. It was in the best interest of my sanity. To clear some things up, Qui-Gon Jinn is still alive because I like him. Padme is alive, I thought about killing her off, but that's a little mean. So, she is alive and well and is still the Queen of Naboo. Pretty much, AotC didn't happen. Her and Anakin aren't close but still keep in contact out of mutual respect and thanks. That's the way things are because that's how I say they are! Got a problem, take it up with me! I was listening to 'Yellow' by Howie Day, "Gold Lion" by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs and 'Too little too late' by Metric when I wrote this. Onwards…

"Karva, wake up." Karva squeezed her eyelids together tightly then shot them open. She gasped and moaned as the bright sunlight hit her eyes and sent bolts of pain through her head.

"Come now Karva, we have a meeting with the Council. I will not have you delaying us any longer." The soft voice of Knight Spince drifted calmly to Karvas ears and she somehow found the strength to sit up and look over at her Master.

"Coming Master." Karva muttered as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. Karva felt her Masters weight leave the foot of her bed and she yawned quietly.

She quickly threw off her covers and bounded out of bed, the realization that they might be late if she didn't hurry up hit her like a ton of Bantha poo.

"Master, I'm so sorry I overslept, it will never happen again I can promise you." Karva vowed apologetically as she hastily pulled on her boots.

"Save your apologies for later Karva, at the moment you need to be focusing on…brushing your hair." Myn Spince scolded slightly after spying the womp rat nest on the back of her Padawans head. "Stop worrying about your cloak Karva and brush your hair, it's a disgrace! Oh no, here, let me do it."

At hearing her Masters words Karvas hands immediately flew to the back of her head. She grunted and complained as her fingers worked ferociously to untangle her bright auburn hair.

Seeing her young friend would make no progress anytime soon, Spince took pity on the pretty young girl and picked up a comb lying on a near by table to help her.

"Thank you Master." Karva vocalized her thanks as her mentor worked carefully on the patch of tangles at the back of her head.

"Think nothing of it Karva." Myn muttered as she gave the comb an extra hard tug.

Karva yelped in a most un-lady like fashion.

"Really Karva, it wouldn't get so tangled to begin with if you just brushed it before bed each night, that can't be too hard."

"Master, I hardly think you're one to speak. You don't even have hair!" Karvas eyes began to water from the pain.

"Never the less, you can still practice proper personal hygiene. You're a Jedi for Force's sake! It's part of your training!" Master Spince sighed and smoothed Karvas hair with her fingers. She placed the comb back onto the table then walked around the bed to face her Padawan. "Oh Karva, what am I going to do with you?" Myn chuckled and offered a hand to Karva.

The young learner took it gratefully and stood to look into the deep brown eyes of her Twi'lek master.

"Quickly now Karva, let us not be late." Together, the Master and Padawan fled their quarters and hastened to meet the Council.

The two stepped into the lift that would take them to uppermost level of the southwest tower. "I wonder what caused you to become so tired. The hot Alderaanian sun must have gone to your head." Myn chuckled to herself.

"Really Master, you know how traveling to different worlds affects me. I'm surprised I can stand upright at the moment I'm so exhausted." Karva faked a yawn to prove her point, and then added to the performance by rubbing her eyes.

"I know and understand young one, that is why I let you sleep late this morning. I hope you are fresh enough to face the Council though, they require your full attention. You know full well you must be fully alert when dealing with the Masters, I hope you are fully alert?" Myn phrased it as both an aspiration as well as a question.

"Of course Master. Could a sleepy person do this?" Karva leapt high into the air, spun around tightly once then landed back on her feet in her original spot next to her Master.

Myn smiled ruefully. "Point taken my young Padawan. Now stop jumping around, you'll muss your hair." The two grinned happily to each other.

The rest of the elevator ride was spent in comfortable silence and after what seemed like a moment the lift had stopped and the doors were sliding open.

Master and Padawan stepped into the small lobby area. In perfect unison they reached the doors that would open to reveal the High Jedi Council.

The doors opened with a hiss, revealing the circle of powerful Jedi contained within.

Karva was very surprised however to see a new face staring back at her as she and Master Spince moved to stand in the middle of the circle. Newly appointed Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker studied her carefully as she took her place next to her Master.

'A Master! He was so young! However, he did destroy the Sith Lord Sidious and bring balance back to the Force. So I suppose he does deserve the title and honor.' Karva mused to herself. Hearing that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had been the Sith Lord they had been searching for had been heartbreaking, let alone disturbing. Master Skywalker had confided in Master Windu as soon as he had discovered the truth. Soon after an entourage was sent to arrest him. When he defied them and murdered three Jedi knights, Windu and Skywalker had had no choice but to execute him. Apparently Anakin and the Chancellor had been very close and he was greatly upset by the discovery. Rumor had it that the Sith had actually tried to turn young Skywalker to the Dark Side.

If defying and killing a Sith Lord couldn't get you on the High Council, Karva didn't know what could. In all, she supposed he deserved it.

Yet he was still so young! Not even four years older than Karva herself, and already a Master!

Karva sensed his eyes on her once again and she looked straight ahead, trying desperately to hide her blushing cheeks from the others in the room.

It wasn't just that it was Skywalker, the famed 'Chosen One', anyone could have this effect on Karva if they just stared long enough. She didn't like knowing she was being observed.

"Knight Spince and Padawan Vassic," Master Windu intruded in on Karvas thoughts, forcing her out of her reverie and back to the present. "We trust your peacekeeping mission to Alderaan went smoothly?"

"The mission went very well Master." Master Spince answered his question then bowed towards him faintly.

Karva had loved the Alderaan mission. They had been sent there hoping to settle a dispute between the Monarchs two sons who were currently fighting over who should inherit the crown. The King feared it might turn violent and called upon the Council for aid. The Masters sent Master Myn and Karva there to make sure none of the negotiations went sour. Karva would hardly call it a peacekeeping mission, she and Master got to lounge around all day in the sun eating fruit and sipping cool beverages. They only ever did anything when the Princes' met to discuss one matter or another, then all they did was stand around and look out the windows while they talked. Karva almost sighed at the pleasant memories.

"Good." Windu broke in to her thoughts once again. "Master Spince, tomorrow at dawn you and your Padawan will depart for the world of Ando. You will oversee a peace accord between the planets two main species; the Aquala and the Quara. The planet has been torn apart by civil war. Perhaps now the two beings may live in harmony. May the force be with you."

The mission seemed simple enough to Karva. Master and Padawan bowed simultaneously to the Council then turned and took their leave.

As the doors slid shut behind them Karva let out a deep sigh.

"What is it Karva? Surely this mission is not frightening you?" Myn queried as they entered the elevator to return to the main level.

"No, it's not that." Karva waved her hand dismissively. "The entire time we were in the Council I had a strange feeling that Master Skywalker was staring at me. I have to admit, it was most unnerving. I know he did not try to delve inside my mind; I was just uncomfortable with his eyes on me. I don't like being watched." Karva furrowed her brow and glared at the floor, angered by her weakness.

"Oh Karva, that is a perfectly reasonable anxiety to possess. Do not be bothered by it. That certain type of premonition can save your life, you have those senses for a reason Karva. They whisper warnings to us, they're there to help." Myn Spince smiled warmly at her young Padawan. "Come now, mind in the present. I think we should meditate for an hour or so then prepare for our mission. Prepare to get wet Karva." Myn laughed at her young Padawans reaction.

At the mention of getting wet, Karva had thrown her arms in the air and had begun to dance in small circles.

"This is one mission I'm certain I'll enjoy Master!" Karva smiled up at her Master, barely able to conceal her excitement.

Myn didn't mind. "Ah, seeing you dance brings warm feelings to my heart." Both women burst out laughing.

"Ah Master," Karva started through wheezes as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Without you, I would be one unhappy Padawan."

"Likewise my young companion." Myn placed a loving hand upon her Padawans shoulder. Her expression suddenly turned to that of a person expecting the worst.

"Master, what is it?" Karva inquired her friend urgently.

"Karva," Myn turned to the girl, a look of the utmost seriousness etched upon her beautiful features. "Do not mourn me when I die."

"What?" Karvas eyes widened in shock. "Master, why are you telling me this?"

"Karva, listen to me. There is too much beauty in the universe for you to be moping around missing me. I have tasted first hand the bitter aftertaste of death, it blinds you to everything. Colors fade, sounds grow mixed and fuzzy and you fade away in to oblivion. I do not want that happening to you. Promise me Karva; promise me that my death will not stop you from experiencing life, living to your full potential. You will be an amazing Jedi Knight Karva, I know you will. You are amazing. Oh, my beautiful Karva." The Twi'lek stroked the girls face lovingly then wrapped her arms tightly around the young one, showing her all the love a Jedi could.

Karva embraced Myn securely. She had said nothing during Myns lesson. She had been too stunned to utter a single word. She listened carefully, taking in every word. For she knew that what Myn told her was important. She knew some how, deep inside her she would be calling upon this knowledge very soon.

The thought frightened her deeply.

1…2…3…

Karva awoke roughly an hour before dawned, much to her utter surprise. She sat up and slowly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Karva stretched out through her Master/Padawan bond to discover that Myn Spince was still sound asleep and was showing no sign of waking any time soon.

Reveling in the fact that she had at least half an hour to herself Karva left her bed surprisingly quickly, with even more vigor then the previous morning.

She moved stealthily into the refresher and showered with great speed. Karva dressed even faster. She dismissed her heavy cloak for the moment and left her hair to dry into small ringlets. Master would have a fit when she saw her.

With that Karva left her shared quarters.

Karva was a pretty girl, some might call her beautiful, others just average. She was quiet tall for her age and gender, rivaling even Master Windu in height. She had radiant auburn hair that was naturally wavy and prone to tangles. Her eyes were a vibrant orange, surrounded by a ring of blue. She was fair skinned and rather thin, almost willowy.

Karva walked in a way most Jedi did not. While their strides were firm and powerful, hers were graceful and fluid, like water flowing in a garden stream.

Her dress of choice was simple; a long tunic that just reached her knees served as the main garment. Two more shorter tunics, each of different shades and varying lengths topped the main tunic. Her cloak was a light brown, similar to the color of her shortest blouse. Her boots stretched to the bottom of her kneecap and were lovely brown leather. To top it all off, she never went anywhere without her utility belt which always supported her vibrant gold lightsaber. Karva knew when she created her lightsaber that gold was an unusual color, yet she enjoyed knowing that she would be the only Padawan who had a golden lightsaber. Gold was associated with neither the Sith nor the Jedi, it was just there.

Karva was a very unusual Padawan. It helped that her Master was just as unusual.

With thoughts of using one of the nicer training rooms to get in a little early morning saber practice, Karva pushed the button signaling the elevator with a genuine smile spread across her face.

The lift shortly after and Karva stepped in, grateful to have to the elevator to herself for once. As much as she loved her Master, Karva greatly valued her personal space.

She hummed a familiar tune as she sped up the two floors to the main training room used by Knights and Padawans.

After but a moment, the familiar motion of the elevator ceased, the doors slid open and Karva stepped into a wide corridor.

She glanced down each end of the hallways anxiously, whispering a silent plea to the Force that she be the only one in the training room that morning.

The doors hissed open and the strained sounds of grunts and groans met her ears. Looks like her prayers wouldn't be answered today.

Karva stepped one foot farther into the large room and looked for the source of the noise. She stopped, eyes wide with shock and unpleasant surprise.

If it had been anyone else in the entire galaxy she would have thrown aside the hope of having the gym all to herself and continued with her saber practice. Too bad it wasn't anyone else.

The familiar calming hum of the lightsaber brought her out of her shocked state just long enough for her to be sucked in by the elegance of the kata being performed in front of her.

Not wanting to disturb the flow or calm of the practice, Karva very quietly snuck behind a rack of training droids used by Initiates and younger Padawans.

She crouched in a slightly uncomfortable position and resumed her watching.

This person lunged and drove and slashed in a way that…Karva just couldn't explain. It was as though each frustrating moment from the past couple of days was being drawn out and pushed away with a lunge of their foot or a slash of their saber. In this person, Karva saw herself. Using lightsaber practice to draw out tension and stress.

They were so graceful, yet so powerful. The lightsaber cut large arcs in the air, which demonstrated the grace and perfect form, the speed and force of these movements showed the power.

Hopefully, with training and practice, Karva would someday reach this level of combat skill.

She could never explain what happened next. Perhaps it was just a freak accident, perhaps she did it unconsciously. More likely, it was the Force, giving her a shove in the right direction.

Very suddenly and very unexpectedly, Karva felt a powerful wave of the Force shoot through her body.

She felt like she had been struck by a dangerous bolt of electricity. The wave began at her head then worked it's way at the speed of light down to her feet until finally, the energy began to build up.

Without time to think or figure out what was happening, the energy blasted out of her feet, sending her rocketing into the air.

She hurtled upwards a good ten feet, and as we all know, what goes up must come down.

'Just perfect!' Karva mused silently as she began to descend. 'I'm going to land directly on top of the droids!'

Karva wasn't too pleased about this. The droid shelves were more racks upon which the droids were hung like clothes, the rack consisting of three different metallic poles from which the droids were suspended. Not a soft landing.

Karva could only do as much to place one foot directly below her in hopes to cushion the floor slightly and brace for impact, let alone hope for the best.

The impact wasn't nearly as painful as it was loud. Her foot made contact with the second pole and for a second Karva thought she might be able to simply push off the pole and throw herself into a back flip and make a fairly decent landing.

However, these droid racks were not built to support a human girl or to withstand very hard side impacts.

Immediately upon contact, the rack toppled to the ground, sadly bringing Karva along with it.

Karva just managed to remain standing, her feet planted firmly on the ground in a braced position. The Force had other plans.

As she moved quickly to straighten up and regain her dignity, she felt an energy similar to the one before, yet this time, it didn't move down her body.

Not even a second before the energy had appeared, she felt something very heavy and very hard hit her over the head.

Colors swam together and her knees buckled. Then they gave in altogether.

She toppled gracefully into a heap amongst the many damaged droids.

Karva almost lost consciousness but was able to focus enough to fight against it and win.

The world suddenly stopped spinning and everything came into focus, as though nothing had happened.

A pair of deep blue eyes appeared in her line of vision. They were her undoing.

"Are you alright?" A concerned voice asked just above her head. Karva titled her head to look in to the young handsome face of Master Skywalker.

"Oh, um." Karva stumbled, trying to find a way to describe this awkward situation. "I forgot my belt here the other day, so I came to get it. Oh look, here it is." She motioned stupidly towards the belt wrapped tightly around her waist. "I uh, saw you practicing and didn't want to disturb you. I must have lost my balance." Karva gave him a weak smile and shrugged.

Given her current situation, Karva had hardly had time to notice the position she had been caught in. Finally, she realized.

She was leaning back slightly to be able to look into Skywalkers face, giving her the appearance of lying down.

Her legs were slightly bent and just more than hip width apart. Karvas tunic had crept silently up her thigh, revealing quit a bit more leg then she was comfortable with. She gasped as she realized all this but before she could adjust her clothes, a large hand moved just in front of her face.

Karva looked up cautiously into the grinning face of Anakin Skywalker. That grin, Karva had heard her Master mention it at times. It seemed his grin was just as famous as he.

Tenderly, Karva took his hand and pushed herself up with her other. Not long after she was standing next to Skywalker and was watching him right the droid racks.

With a few simple waves of his hand the racks were upright and any droids that had lodged themselves from their hooks were back in their respective places.

He turned to face her and Karva felt herself blushing.

Of course Karva had noticed the moment she saw him that he was shirtless and very muscular, but now that she was standing next to him this fact was slightly more prominent.

"Would you like to spar?" Master Skywalker asked slightly out of breath.

Karva fought to keep her eyes level with his as she turned to face him.

"Sure." In truth, she wanted nothing less than to spend anymore time than was necessary with Skywalker. She would have preferred to sprint back to her quarters and tell Master about the strange Force experience while she tended her bruises.

Awkwardly, Karva pulled her lightsaber off her belt and followed Skywalker back on to a training mat.

The two faced each other and took the proper stances.

Skywalker ignited his lightsaber first and Karva was hardly surprised to find it light blue in color.

After tottering on her feet for several seconds, Karva heard the comforting snap-hiss of her own weapon and felt the warm light radiate onto her face.

"Gold?" Skywalker asked bewildered. "That's an interesting color."

Karva knew exactly what he meant to say; what an unusual choice, how strange.

However, this didn't faze her in the least.

The two began circling one another in a predatory way, anticipating the moment their opponent would strike.

Skywalker struck first, bringing his saber up in a large arc then slamming it down upon Karvas golden weapon.

Karva recoiled slightly as the force of the blow pushed her backwards a step. She grunted as she placed all her concentration into pushing the opposing saber away from her. She grabbed her lightsaber with both hands then thrust upwards with one smooth motion.

Both weapons swung out wildly behind their wielders. Karva bent her knees slightly into a defensive position and brought her saber directly in front of her.

All her jitters and nerves had evaporated. She was no longer a clumsy teenager but a highly trained warrior. This is what her life was meant to be like, using her skills for good.

Karva attacked next. She spun gracefully in a tight circle as she brought her saber down to her side and pointed the blade outwards.

Skywalker bet her blow with a masterfully parried sword as the two weapons collided just above his elbow.

If his blade had not been in the way, Karva would have cleanly cut off his arm, if not sliced him in half. These were not practice sabers they were dueling with, these were the real thing and they were dangerous.

"Your form is good, but how about your footwork." Skywalker mused tauntingly as Karva spun back around the way she had come.

He stepped smoothly with one foot to her right, she stepped to the left. Skywalker took a step towards her, she took a step back.

Karva was not the kind to be teased.

"Not bad." He bowed his head towards her. Karva took the moment he had given her to rush forward, swinging her blade up to meet his neck.

Her parried once again. Skywalker spun just as Karva had and now it was her turn to parry.

She met him in just the right spot, directly in the middle of her thigh. She twisted her saber, locking the blades together.

Skywalker brought his arms up, pulling Karvas along with him. Both their arms were now high above their heads, locked in electric embrace.

She was stuck. Her lightsaber wouldn't budge. Having no other option, Karva brought her foot up and kicked Skywalker squarely in the chest.

He let out a gasp of breath then fell backwards, pulling his saber away from hers.

"No fair." Skywalker whined from his place on the mat at her feet.

"Come now Master, you should have seen that coming." Despite her joking manner, she was completely serious.

However, she stuck out her hand in an offer to help him up. He accepted the offer and grabbed her gruffly. She groaned as she pulled him up.

Skywalker stood straight and looked her in the eye. They were almost exactly the same height. He had not released her hand.

Karva was confused by the gesture, what did it mean?

She got her answer shortly. Skywalker snatched her wrist with his right hand and then with his left he pushed her opposite shoulder so that she was turned away from him. He pulled her arm up so that her hand was reaching up towards the ceiling. Skywalker brought his saber up just in front of her neck, not good.

"So much for playing fair." Karva muttered silently. She struggled to find a way out of this predicament; this was not one she had been in before.

"Come now Padawan, you should have seen this coming." Karva could almost hear him smirk as he whispered the words in to her ear.

He was in trouble now.

In an instant, Karvas foot was making contact with his face. Being a very flexible person, it hadn't been hard for Karva to kick up her right leg until it reached Skywalkers face.

Shocked and obviously hurt, Skywalker released her immediately to clutch at his nose with his free hand.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked, voice slightly nasally.

"No where." It was Karvas turn to smirk.

Having the advantage of Skywalker being injured, Karva took the opportunity to drive her lightsaber at him madly.

She drove him back mercilessly, swinging wildly at him in all directions. It was all he could do to defend himself and retreat backwards.

They were nearing the end of the mat and as Karva took one last strike at him she let out an earth shaking battle cry.

He met her saber inches away from his face.

Karva pushed her full weight into moving Skywalkers lightsaber back towards his neck.

He wasn't in such a good position. He had his saber in both hands and it was vertically defending his right shoulder from Karvas attacking blade.

Their grunts and moans joined in the air. They seemed to be stuck, just waiting for the other to over power them and send their weapon up and away.

Karva however had one more trick up her sleeve.

Summing up one last ounce of strength, she wrapped her left leg around Skywalkers right one. With one last shove, she sent him hurtling backwards to the ground behind him.

As he was falling, Karva easily snatched his lightsaber out if his hand. Skywalker landed heavily on the mat.

Karva crossed the two blades and held them menacingly at his throat.

"I win." She said it without a hint of a smile or happiness. Her face was tight and her lips were a straight line.

Skywalker on the other hand was grinning away, looking up at her playfully. "Not quit."

Out of nowhere, his legs pushed Karvas out from under her. She soon joined Skywalker on the ground.

Winded and slightly stunned, Karva hardly noticed Skywalkers lightsaber slowly slip from her grasp.

Finally regaining her awareness, Karva did a complete backwards somersault until she was in a low crouch, her lightsaber at the ready.

Skywalker had also stood up from the floor. He was standing a few feet away from her.

Without thinking, or really realizing what she was doing, Karva sprang high up into the air. She somersaulted over Skywalker and landed gracefully behind him.

He turned and met her well-aimed attack.

'Really!' Karva mused as they once again pushed against one another. 'This is getting no where, time for something different.'

Karva shot her elbow up and waited until it collided with Skywalkers nose. Her aim was just and true.

He stumbled back, once again holding his nose. Only this time, blood seeped out from between his fingers.

With a slight moan, he lowered his hand to retake his lightsaber.

"Ow!" He exclaimed in an almost scolding manner.

"Sorry." Karva simply shrugged and retook her position.

Skywalker attacked once again with his lightsaber and Karva deflected him easily.

He came in for another attack and Karvas fist met nicely with his left temple.

He stumbled back once again before spinning tightly around and colliding his foot with Karvas lower spine.

She let out a cry of pain and fell to her knees. Karva glared back up at him and before he could blink she was flying through the air towards him, left leg outstretched.

She kicked him squarely in the chest and they both tumbled to the ground.

Lightsabers lying forgotten a few feet away, the two Jedi crawled towards each other.

Karva reached Skywalker first and quickly punched his jaw. His head twisted away from her followed by his entire body.

He rolled over completely then pounced on her. So much for sparring, they were now in an all out competition for dominance.

Skywalker sat on Karvas chest, causing her a lot of discomfort then proceeded to squeeze her head tightly with his thighs.

He wasn't going to beat her like this.

She thrust upward and quickly captured Skywalkers head between her own crossed calves.

They were now both rendered immobile, all they could do was wait until one of them gave in and let go.

"Give it up Skywalker." Karva tried her best to sound menacing, although it was extremely difficult with her face being compressed by a great deal of force.

"Never." Skywalker responded with an equal deal of difficulty.

They could be stuck here all day if this kept up and Karva had a mission.

Egged on by boredom and impatience, not to mention discomfort, Karva stooped to her lowest level.

Skywalker shrieked like a little girl when Karva pinched his leg. He released her and Karva scrambled to gather up their lightsabers.

Calling upon the Force, Karva brought both the lightsabers in to her outstretched hands. She ignited them then swiftly rolled over back to Skywalker.

Not wanting to take any chances, she quickly sat on him bringing both sabers to his neck once more.

Master Skywalker sighed in defeat and put his hands up in a surrender motion.

Karva smirked, finally achieving the satisfaction that she had bested a Master.

She gasped as Skywalker shot his hands out and grasped her wrists.

He grunted as he pushed her back until she was laying flat on her back. Skywalker pinned her down and kept the sabers in her hands dangerously close to her neck.

Karva whined slightly as she struggled to free herself from his grasp. She looked around frantically, refusing to give in so easily. There was no way out.

Karva looked up at him, his eyes were the clearest blue. His body was pressed against her, his heat made her dizzy.

'Stop it Karva! Stop it!' She mentally scolded herself frantically.

Karva squinted against the bright light hitting her eyes.

'Oh know! Dawn!' Karva had never really noticed how dark it had been in the training room until now.

The first rays of the early morning sun were pouring in through the large windows and falling upon the two Jedi.

"Please Master." Karva begged anxiously. "It is dawn. Master Spince and I are to leave for Ando immediately. I must go."

Skywalker nodded then quickly proceeded to climb off of Karva. What a strange position they had been in.

Karva jumped up quickly. Skywalker deactivated her lightsaber and handed it to her silently.

The two locked eyes for just a moment, then Karva bowed quickly and fled.

Skywalker watched her leave then turned his attention to his very sore nose, luckily it had stopped bleeding a while back.

He deactivated his lightsaber then turned to follow Karva out of the training room, anxious to have his nose checked by one of the Jedi Healers.

He doubted it was broken but it still hurt and he also wanted to get cleaned up.

Karva sprinted to the elevator and pressed the button anxiously. The doors slid open immediately and Karva hurried inside.

It took less than a minute for her to reach the floor of the hangar. The doors opened and she took off running again.

She entered the hangar out of breath with a terrible stitch in her side. Just as she had expected, her Master was waiting patiently by their ship.

"To think I was afraid you weren't coming." Master Spince smiled gently at her Padawan. "Here, you left this in your room and I suspected you might need it." The Twi'lek handed Karva her discarded cloak.

"Thank you Master. I apologize for my tardiness." Karva took her cloak from her Master then bowed in respect.

"Nonsense Karva, you are right on time." Spince smiled warmly. "Come now, let us depart." Myn gestured to the lowered gangplank.

"Right." Karva grinned and the two made their way onto the ship.

---------------------

Next week: Karva and Myn arrive on Ando where tragedy strikes.


	2. Numb

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. This chapter is proving to be increasingly harder to write, so I decided to skip the part that was bugging me and get straight to it. If you are at all confused, don't worry; all gaps will be filled in future chapters. This gap being about a chapter long however. Thank lordy for the flashback! Onwards…

Nothing

Karva stood up solemnly and breathed in steadily. She turned quietly and stepped softly into the ships cockpit. She mindlessly pressed a few buttons as she prepared to send a message to the Jedi Council.

A faint chirping sound indicated that the recording had begun.

With her shoulders slumped in a sign of defeat Karva began.

"Masters, Knight Spince has fallen. I am currently escorting…" At this Karvas voice cracked and she broke off for a moment. "Her back to Coruscant. We will be arriving in less than three hours. Thank you."

Her voice was hollow, devoid of any feeling, of any sense of life. She was mechanical.

The witless Padawan bowed and ended the transmission.

Myn Spince was gone. She had become one with the Force.

Karva was not going to cry.

Now was not the time for tears. There was never a time for tears.

Raising her head firmly. Karva recalled her Masters words from the elevator just mere days ago. She now knew why Myn had told her those ghastly things, and she knew she had meant every word.

Karva was not going to mourn, and it was this vow to herself she repeated constantly in her head.

Myn had been the only friend that Karva had ever known, the only person she had ever loved. Now that she was gone, it left her feeling empty.

There was nothing else in the universe anymore, nothing to strive for, nothing to hope for. There was just, nothing.

She felt nothing, not sadness, not anger, nor despair, nor frustration, nor hatred, nor guilt, nor pain, just nothing.

Nothing, nothing, nothing.

She knew it wasn't her fault. She knew it wasn't her fault a spiteful Aqualish had pulled out blaster and shot her Master before either could react.

The filthy creature had stared at them all through the treaty signing, looking at them with its four disgusting black eyes. She had not sensed anything.

The thought that Myn had terrified her.

Myn had known it was coming, and Karva knew this now.

When Myns spirit had joined the Force, it hadn't felt like all the other Jedi had described.

Some said they felt a shockwave ripple through the Force, others a sudden bolt of inexplicable pain.

Karva had felt her Master slowly dwindling away, she had seen her Force signature diminishing, blending into the background.

When she had passed on, Karva had felt a great sense of relief, as much as the thought disgusted her.

It had felt as though there had been a weight on her chest for the past ten years that she hadn't known was there, and then suddenly it was gone.

There was nothing keeping her there anymore. Karva could die at that very moment and would not have given it the slightest thought.

Karva loved her Master.

She had held her in her arms as she slipped away, slipped right through her fingers.

She was gone now, and she had taken a piece of Karva with her, a piece of Karvas soul. The part that smiled, that laughed, that loved.

Karva couldn't even imagine being happy again, loving again.

Her only friend and only source of happiness was gone, and Karva was alone, completely alone. It was a feeling she had never experienced before.

Karvas hollowed footsteps echoed through the vacant hallway as she walked deftly towards the back of the ship.

She froze when she say her Master lying completely still on the small galley table.

Myn did not appear to be dead, just resting peacefully.

Her hands were folded gently on her stomach and her twin lekku were lovingly framing her face.

As she studied her beautiful young Master more closely, Karva saw something she hadn't before, there was hint of…a smile on Myns face.

Her lips were turned upright in the coyest of gestures, a look that had always told Karva what was on her Masters mind, usually something mischievous.

Smiling slightly now to herself, Karva shed her cloak and took it in her hands.

With a loud tear, Karva solemnly ripped apart the gathering of fabric which sat at the back of her neck and stretched it to it's fullest extent.

She gracefully draped the heavy warm cloak over Myn, as a mother would tucking in a small child.

The cloak covered her perfectly. Karva held the hood for just a moment longer, taking one last look at her friend.

"Goodbye Master." Karva whispered softly. "Know that I love you."

With that she tenderly lowered the hood onto Myns lovely fragile face.

Karva withdrew and stepped back a few feet before fully turning back towards the cockpit.

Karva knew, she knew. She knew her Master was gone and wasn't coming back. She felt her presence now, a steady pressure on her heart.

It hadn't been like the weight that had been lifted from her chest. No, this pressure was of Karvas creation, and it would never leave her.

She passed through the corridor slowly to the cockpit, her dry footsteps clanging against the cold hard grated floor. Karva caught her reflection in a smooth light piece of durasteel and stopped to study it a moment longer.

The person looking back at her didn't resemble the Karva she knew at all.

Her eyes wee hollow and vacant, as though no soul inhabited her body. Although she hadn't cried, although no tears had slipped from her grasp, her eyes were ringed with red, it made here irises look green, maybe even a little yellow. She did not like it.

In fact it frightened her a little. She didn't even know who she was anymore.

Her hair was tangled and scraggly and her robes were disheveled. She frantically ran her fingers through her nest of auburn tangles. The memory of her Master brushing her hair came flooding back and stung her like a slap across the face.

Breathing heavily now she finished with her crimson locks and moved on to rearranging her robes. They were soaking wet and clung to her body in a most improper way, yet Karva couldn't have noticed.

She expected there to be a party to greet her in the hangar and it would be a disgrace to her Masters memory to return looking like a drowned womp rat.

Karva almost chuckled at her own terminology, it was exactly what Myn would have said.

She deserted her reflection and stepped quietly back in to the cockpit. Silence.

It was the one thing that upset her, the silence. There was never silence when Myn was around.

Karva sighed heavily and dropped her aching body into the co-pilots seat. It took her a moment to realize she couldn't take the ship out of hyperspace from this seat.

She picked herself up, walked the two steps to the captains chair and sat back down again.

The captain's chair, her Masters chair.

While being a fine pilot herself, it had always been Myn who had piloted their vessels.

It felt awkward sitting in her Masters seat, strange. It felt wrong.

Reaching out numbly Karva pulled back a lever and the misty haze of hyperspace turned slowly back into the crisp blue stars she knew and loved.

When she was younger, Myn would take out small speeders from the hangar and take Karva to the industrial section of Coruscant where there was less light pollution.

There, she would hover the speeder as high up as she could get it and show Karva all the Coruscanti constellations. Then she would spend hours teaching Karva the names of the systems that made up her favourite constellations

Myn had hoped that when Karva took a Padawan of her own she would do the same. Karva quietly promised herself she would do just that.

Karva sighed as the giant black and gold orb of Coruscant appeared ahead of her.

Truly, it surprised Karva deeply that only hours after her Masters death she had come to terms with it.

Come to terms yes, but she had not yet dealt with it head on.

Right now she was too numb to do anything.

She was too unfeeling to think about anything.

Too numb to barely breathe. Too numb to live.

--

Fin.

Next Week: The Jedi Councils take on Myns passing and Karvas return to the Temple.

Sorry it was so short!


	3. Nothing

Shocked Arrival

"Knight Myn is dead?" Master Obi-Wan Kenobi asked incredulously. The handsome Jedi Master glanced around at the rest of the council, looking for finality.

"It appears so." Master Windu sighed heavily.

"That treaty signing held no apparent danger, this is most upsetting." Obi-Wan dropped his shoulders and stared at the ground. Myn had been a friend of his and her loss was crushing.

"Danger on all missions there is. Face it everyday we must." Yoda said firmly to Obi-Wan. "Yet truly upsetting this news is. Dealing well with it, her Padawan appears to be. In shock, she must be. Greet her when she arrives, we must."

"Master Yoda is right. This must have come as a huge shock to the girl." Master Ki-Adi Mundi added his thoughts. Murmurs and nods echoed around the chamber, noting their accordance.

"How could this have happened?" Kenobi muttered partly to himself, lost in his own world.

"Looks like we'll just have to wait and find out what happened from the girl." Windu said as he glanced down at the floor.

"Surely you cannot think to question the poor thing so soon after Myns passing!" The beautiful dark skinned Master Adi Gallia raised her voice in distaste.

"You are right. We must give the girl time to rest. She clearly cannot return to the quarters she shared with Myn, arrangements must be made for her to stay somewhere else." Windu leaned back in his seat comfortably. The others however had been clearly affected by this overwhelming news.

The majority of the Council had retreated into the deeper recesses of their minds, while others stayed attentive with looks of anguish on their faces. Myn Spince had been greatly liked among the Jedi, and there had even been rumors of her appointment to the High Council as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

"Master Skywalker?" Windu continued on. "You are the youngest of the Council members, surely the girl would be able to associate more easily with someone her age…"

Anakin Skywalker snapped out of his deep musings and looked up quickly. As deep as he had been in his own mind, he still had a vague idea of what Master Windu was asking him.

"Yes, you are correct. The girl and I sparred together just this morning. She may rest in my quarters for however long she requires." The young Master declared solidly before slipping back into himself.

---------------------

Karva was an orphan now. It was something Anakin had not anticipated. He glanced quickly to Obi-Wan, he didn't seem to be doing so well.

Myn and him had been friends for years and he was clearly deeply shaken. Who would have thought one person could have such an impact on the mightiest of Jedi. The entire Council seemed to be reeling.

These were the hardest, strongest, wisest Jedi in the galaxy, were they not allowed to form attachments? It seemed only Windu and Yoda were functioning normally, as always. Anakin had always held a slight resentment towards Windu. He found his lack of trust unnerving, and his perfectionist personality a tad annoying. Anakin had long since come to terms with the fact that no one was perfect, not even the Jedi, and to strive for perfection was a never ending quest, which often led to the Dark Side, not to mention madness.

Through his misty haze, Anakin just barely caught the words 'arrangements concerning her apprenticeship'. Yes, Windu was right. The girl would need a new Master, just one more thing to worry about.

He couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. She would have to fall under the apprenticeship of a new master and it would be especially difficult what with her trials fast approaching. Anakin just hoped she ended up with a master she liked and could relate to.

-----------------------

"Then it is settled. We will regroup at the main hangar in less than 2 hours to meet Padawan Vassic. This meeting is adjourned." Windu disbanded the Council with authority and slowly the chamber began to empty. Anakin jumped up impatiently and headed over to Obi-Wan. However the older Jedi remained sitting and did not appear to notice his presence. He was clearly deep in thought. His legs were outstretched in a relaxed position while his arms were folded across his chest. His right arm scratched his beard thoughtfully.

"Obi." Anakin nudged him with his foot, the Master didn't move. "Obi!" Anakin spoke louder this time.

"Hmm?" Came Obi-Wans highly intelligent response. He glanced up at his old friend.

"Meetings over. Come on, let's go." Anakin motioned towards the doors.

"Oh yes, of course." Obi-Wan furrowed his brows as he followed his wayward Padawan out of the chamber and into the vacant lift.

"I am sorry for your loss Master." Anakin said in his slick monotone Jedi tongue. "I know Knight Spince was a good friend of yours."

"Yes, she was." Obi-Wan sighed. "She will be greatly missed. Yet the part that concerns me the most is that the mission she was on seemed fairly safe. There was no imminent danger." Obi-Wan admitted, frustrated.

"I suppose it is like Master Yoda said, there is danger on every mission." Anakin shrugged.

"It is her Padawan I feel sorry for." Obi said, a look of deep concern etched across his features.

"I sparred with her this morning." Anakin said casually while glancing at the ceiling.

"Oh really?" Obi asked, his interest sparked.

"Yes, she's good too." Anakin admitted as he unconsciously touched his nose. Luckily a trip to the medical ward had sorted that out quickly. "Strange saber though, the blade is gold."

Obi-Wan smiled to himself. "That's not really that surprising. Myns was pink!"

Anakin glanced over at Obi, grinning.

"It seems fitting her Padawan would be just as…unique shall we say." Obi-Wan chuckled to himself, his mood lifted considerably.

----------------------

"So Kenobi, I suppose you'll come to meet the girl at the hangar then?" Anakin asked as he slumped down onto the couch in Obi-Wans apartment.

"Yes. Are you?" Obi-Wan asked as he sat down in the seat opposite his young companion.

"Well, seeing as how you weren't listening at all today during the meeting, I guess I'll fill you in." Anakin gave him a scolding look. "Master Windu asked me if the girl could rest in my quarters until they decide what to do with her, and seeing as how I have a nice big apartment all to myself now I agreed. Besides, Windu's right, she certainly can't go back to her old apartment." Anakin sighed. "I can't even imagine what I would have done if you had died. I certainly wouldn't have been calm enough to send a message to the Council, let alone fly a ship. I don't think most Padawans would be able to." Anakin muttered grimly.

"No, they certainly would not. This girl is showing maturity well beyond her years. It seems as though Myn has trained her well, I would like to meet her." Obi-Wan smiled.

"Yes, she is very talented." Anakin nodded his agreement.

--------------------------------

The ship shook and rattled as it passed through the Coruscanti atmosphere. A minute later the vessel broke through into the Coruscant sky roughly a mile away from the Jedi Temple. Karva powered down the engines slightly and started towards the temple. The sun was just beginning to set and the sky was alive in flaming orange and burnt reds, not to mention the thousands of speeders and shuttles that ripped through the sunset.

Karva joined the nearest lane of traffic headed towards the temple and leaned back. It was hard to imagine that just this morning she had sparred with Master Skywalker, that just this morning she had departed with her Master and that just this morning her Master had been alive, it all seemed lifetimes ago.

Karva broke away from the traffic lane and circled the temple once. When she reached the side of the temple that held the hangar she flew lower and eased her way into the massive hangar. To her surprise what appeared to be the entire Jedi Council was assembled at the entrance. Karva had only expected Masters Windu and Yoda to be here, but there they were, every single one.

She knew they were watching her, judging her every turn of the ship, yet she didn't care. Didn't even feel her cheeks grow hot. She found a space big enough for the sip quite close to the entrance and gently touched down. She powered down the ship and lowered the ramp.

Hesitating slightly she got up and thought about whether she should take her Master down to them or let them…take her. She decided on the first choice, it would be too painful to even simply touch her Master.

Karva inhaled deeply and reminded herself of what it meant to be a Jedi.

There is no emotion, there is peace.

There is no death, there is the Force.

"I am a Jedi, I feel nothing." Karva muttered, trying desperately to reassure herself.

Nothing, nothing, nothing.

She repeated it over and over again, the words becoming mixed and jumbled in her mouth.

"Nothing." The word came out as a painful gasp.

Karva lifted her leg and forced herself to place it on the ramp. Then the other one, again and again until both her feet were planted firmly on the cold marble floor of the hangar. She had been concentrating so hard on simply moving her feet that she hadn't even noticed the gathering of Jedi looming over her. When she finally lifted her gaze from her dark brown booted feet she saw them. Karva was at a loss for words. She simply blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I am deeply sorry for your loss Masters." The words slipped from her tongue as she realized what they truly meant.

Her Master was dead, never coming back. Gone, gone, gone!

'_Nothing, Karva, nothing._'

Karvas mouth remained slightly open and her eyes glazed over, as though her mind was anywhere but there.

'_Nothing_.'

Her words and expression brought gasps of shock to the Masters. Immediately Master Gallia rushed forwards and clasped her hand.

'_Nothing._'

"Come along dear." The Master said tenderly. Karva heard nothing. Something other than her will forced her feet to move. She gaped at the people around her like a fish out of water, her eyes were pleading, but no one knew what for. Karva stared at her hand, as though she saw Adi Gallias touch but could not feel it.

The delegation of Jedi parted as they passed and Karva made eye contact with each one. Her eyes frightened them, it was as though they could see in to their very souls.

Unable to breathe now Karva looked down at the ground, she didn't know where Master Gallia was leading her and she didn't care. She just wanted to get away from all the eyes, staring at her, judging her, pitying her. She didn't want their pity.

"Nothing." Karva was mumbling now, repeating it over and over again.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing…" Karva stopped suddenly as Gallia pulled back slightly on her elbow. Her gaze landed on dark leather boots. She followed the boot up to legs, then a torso and a belt, then a chest, shoulders and face.

Master Skywalker smiled faintly at her. "It is good to see you again Karva. If only our meeting were under better circumstances."

She heard not a word, only saw the moving of his lips. There was now a pounding in her ears which grew steadily louder until it drowned out everything, even the sound of her own breath.There was no more sound entering her ears. Karva nodded vaguely, glanced down at the ground then back up at Master Skywalker once more. She hated for him to see her like this, looking so…so vulnerable.

Karva felt something wrap around her upper arm and she glanced down cautiously. It was Skywalkers hand. She did not want any more people to touch her. Her shoulders tensed as she drew them up towards her head.

Why did this have to happen now? She had been fine on the ship, perfectly fine, but it only took a few Masters to make her crumble. Why couldn't she be stronger? Why couldn't she have lasted an hour longer, just long enough to make it back to her apartment?

Skywalker began tugging on her arm and she gasped and quickly looked around. He stopped and tried again, this time she understood she was to go with him. Karva hesitated a moment before giving in. Force knew she couldn't find her way back to her apartment in this state.

The warm pressure on her arm relaxed, as did she. She suddenly found herself wishing he wouldn't let go, the warmth of his hand was so soothing. She had not even noticed how cold she was until he touched her.

------------------------------

Who was this girl wandering aimlessly beside him? Surely this couldn't be the girl he had sparred with just this morning! The Padawan he knew was energetic and full of life, this was just a shell of Karva Vassic. Her eyes were glazed and her mouth was open. Her lips were red and puffy and her face was blotched pink, however it didn't appear as though she had been crying. Anakin wondered if she ever would.

She appeared to be in a trance as he dragged her through the many corridors of the temple towards his quarters. Perhaps some rest would bring back at least some of the girl he had encountered earlier. Maybe she would be well enough to spar again. Who was he kidding? This girl had just lost her Master, even the greatest of Jedi distanced themselves after the deaths of their Masters.

Anakin noticed that the girls feet had started dragging slightly now, it was a good thing they were only a few feet from his door.

It took the girl a few minutes to realize she wasn't at her quarters. She mumbled something and Anakin began to explain as he waved aside his door.

"The Council asked if you might rest in my quarters for the time being. Hopefully this explains why you are here and not at your apartment."

She nodded mindlessly and sat down heavily on his couch. Anakin took that as a sign of her acceptance of this situation. Without a moments more hesitation she slipped off her boots and lied down across the couch. She immediately curled up into the fetal position, with her left arm wrapped around her waist and her knees brought up close to her body. The fingers of her right hand rested in her mouth for the moment.

"If there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask." Anakin said awkwardly as he turned to enter into his bedroom. He was about to fully retreat into his room when a soft noise brought him back out again.

He glanced at the girl curled up on his couch. The unnatural light from the window spilled across her form, which made her appear as though she was glowing. All was dark in the apartment, save for her.

"Master Skywalker?" She called softly.

"Yes?" Anakin turned his back to her and rested his hands on the doorframe then turned his neck to answer her.

"Thank you." The words were simple and barely audible, but Anakin knew they meant the world.

Having no proper response, Anakin merely smiled weakly before turning into his room once more. He shut the door softly and Karva heard no more of him.

Sleep claimed them both quickly that night.

----------------

Fin.

Next time: Karvas fate is decided and training with her new Master begins!

A/N: As you can tell from reading this chapter, I don't really hold Mace Windu in the highest esteem. 'Windu' is not an appreciative term.


	4. Laughter

A/N: I just wanted to say I can kind of associate with Karva now. A really good friend of mine from Brasil went back yesterday, and I spent all day crying. Hopefully my writing will improve slightly now. Just to let you know, this is really going to be a filler chapter, bridging some main events. Sorry for the length not really meeting my usual standards.

He could hear her breathing. Slow and steady, like a heart beat, not fast and irregular like he had expected. He heard the rustling of fabric moving softly and pictured her rolling over or shifting slightly. Anakin could see her now in his minds eye.

Her eyes still red and puffy, as well as her lips. Her fingers tucked into her mouth, perhaps glistening slightly from the moisture of her saliva.

He reached out this time with the Force, grasping for her in the dark of the apartment. He reached her and probed lightly, surprised to find all her shields abandoned. He hesitated slightly before delving deeper into her mind, feeling as though he was intruding.

Anakin was shocked to find, well…nothing. He expected turmoil and raging emotions, even in sleep. Yet she was calm as the reflective surface of a pond.

Her mind was warm and inviting, Anakin wanted nothing more than to just reside within it. She had been loved, most deeply, and it showed. Her mind radiated love and happiness, as silly as it sounded. Only a person who knew much love could feel as she did. Then it dawned on Anakin, the reason she was so peaceful, she had forgotten. Forgotten where she was and why she was there, forgotten her Master no longer lived. He knew that when she awoke in this strange place it would all come rushing back to her, including the pain.

It was still early enough that the only light filling his room was artificial and Anakin had no intention of waking the girl, just to have her delve deeper into despair. So he reluctantly turned from his closed door and sat back down on his bed. He didn't even know what he was doing up. He had forced himself to rise and stand in front of his door. Anakin wasn't even an early riser, he normally slept in as often as he could, and today had been one such opportunity. He finally concluded that he was going mad and crawled back under his blankets, and not surprisingly he was fast asleep within a matter of minutes.

------------------------

There was a loud clang and Karvas eyes snapped open. Annoyed by the cloudiness of her vision she quickly rubbed at them then turned to seek out the cause of the noise. A feeling of dread began to grow in her stomach as she looked around and slowly began to realize that she was not in her apartment. Scared now, she whipped her head around to see Master Skywalker standing in the kitchen working with his back to her.

Then it all came rushing back.

The blaster shots, her Masters cold skin, the hollow footsteps on the hangar floor, the staring eyes, the emptiness, the nothing.

Shocked, Karva sank back down into the cushions of the sofa. She remembered now.

Skywalker glanced over at her and was shocked himself to see her awake and sitting up.

"Oh good, you're awake." He stated awkwardly as he abandoned what he had been doing to walk closer to the couch.

Karva just glanced up at him.

"Well," Skywalker blazed onwards uncomfortably. "I just got back from a Council Meeting and they would like to see you in a couple of hours. They have decided who your new Master shall be." Anakin offered her a weak smile. Karva just stared straight ahead of her.

"Oh." Was her only response.

"Well I guess now that you're awake, we should probably go get something to eat. I was going to make some tea, but I'm no good at it, and you must be starving for a real meal." He said good-naturedly.

It dawned on Karva just then how hungry she was, having eaten absolutely nothing in the past 36 hours. No wonder she had been so exhausted.

"I am." She said glancing up at him. She struggled to her feet and declined his offer of help. "I'm fine." She told him before exiting the apartment.

---------------------------------

The walk to the cafeteria had been a long and tedious one. Karva was weaker than she thought and each step was a struggle. However they eventually made it into the vast room.

Knights and Masters, Padawans and their Masters filled the room and the tables it contained. The murmur of conversation was deafening to Karva. It was around noon and the cafeteria was bustling at this extremely busy time of the day. She now regretted her decision of venturing outside Skywalkers quarters. However the smell of Bantha steak made her think twice about her previous statement.

"Here, why don't you sit down while I get us both some food?" Skywalker motioned towards a small vacant table and led her towards it. Karva had no objection to the idea and she sat down heavily on the chair he pulled out for her.

"I'll be right back." Skywalker assured her then set off towards the food.

Karva slumped forwards, folded her arms then rested her chin upon them. She vaguely recalled something Skywalker had said. They knew who her new Master was.

She didn't know why she felt no curiosity towards this particular subject. Sighing, she decided not to worry about it or think about it until she absolutely had to. Skywalker was probably wondering why she hadn't pressed him for the information, but Karva couldn't be bothered about his petty little thoughts at the moment.

Karva was pulled out of her musings as a shadow fell across her. She looked up to see the looming figure of Master Obi-Wan Kenobi standing over her. He gave her a small smile.

"Hello Karva. Might I join you?" He asked politely in his polished accented Basic.

Karva had no idea why he would want to sit with her, or how he knew her first name but nodded anyways.

"I'm not really surprised I'd find you here, you must be hungry." He said out of compassion or an attempt to stir up conversation, Karva couldn't tell. She didn't really feel like talking to anyone at the moment so she simply nodded then placed her head back on her arms.

If she had been in her right state of mind she would have been aghast with herself for being so outright rude to a Master, but she was not and could have cared less about what he thought at the moment. Luckily he was sparred from Karvas current impolite nature by the return of Skywalker.

"Oh hey Obi-Wan." He said cheerily as he placed a tray of food down in front of Karva. She perked up instantly at the sight of it. She snatched up her knife and fork and began shoveling some mushy Nubian potatoes into her mouth.

Obi-Wan and Anakin paid her antics no attention as they settled into a conversation of their own.

-----------------------------

"Does she know yet? Did you tell her?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice just above a whisper.

"Mow qwat?" Anakin asked, his mouth bursting with Bantha steak.

"Who her new Master is, obviously." Obi-Wan stated impatiently.

"Oh dat! Nah, I 'aven't 'old 'er yet, and she 'idn't even ask." Anakin replied, this time through spoonfuls of sliced shuura fruit.

"For goodness sake! Chew before you speak!" Obi-Wan scowled at his former Padawan. "You know, it would be a real tragedy for someone who's defeated a Sith Master and brought balance to the Force to choke to death on a mouthful of shuura fruit. It would be an untimely demise."

"Sobdy Master." Anakin muttered than swallowed.

"That's much better." Obi-Wan muttered. "Now tell me, you say she didn't even care to ask you who her new Master is?"

"Nope. All she said was 'oh', then looked at the floor." Anakin stated while trying to decide what to eat next.

"Hmm, that's odd." Obi-Wan leaned back slightly and rubbed his beard.

"I guess so." Anakin agreed and shrugged as he ferociously sawed off another piece of his Bantha steak.

"Honestly Anakin! Did I not teach you anything over the several very long years you were under my tutelage? You're a disgrace! Here give me that!" Obi-Wans scowl quickly returned as she motioned wildly for Anakin to hand over his plate of food.

Anakin snatched up his plate childishly and cradled it in his arms out of Obis reach. "I think I can cut my own meat, Obi-Wan!"

"Obviously not! Now hand it over before someone gets hurt!"

"I won't!" Anakin sniffled in a mock child voice.

"Come now! I won't have you slicing off a finger!"

"Oh, what's the bother anyway? I've only got five left!"

"That's besides the point!" Obi-Wan retorted.

"Oh is it now? How so?"

"That's no knife you're holding, it's a highly dangerous weapon when you wield it!"

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it when I was your Padawan."

"I never noticed."

"Or maybe it's because you were too busy shoving your face full to notice! Ha! What do you say to that Kenobi?"

"Nonsense!"

"Hmph! What about that time in Dexs' Diner…last week when you were shoveling it in so fast you started choking and I had to slap you on the back until you went blue! Huh? What about that!"

Obi-Wan simply gave up his attempts at trying to snatch away Anakin's plate and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Looks like I won!" Anakin gloated. Then he did something completely un-Jedi like, un-23-year-old like at that, he stuck out his tongue.

Gasps sounded throughout the entire cafeteria.

Startled, Obi-Wan and Anakin looked around to find that the entire occupancy of the vast area had been staring at them intently. It's not everyday you see two Jedi Masters of the High Council argue over how to cut meat then stick their tongues out.

Shocked and embarrassed, they could only shrug and blush equally violent shades of magenta.

The spectators just gave them both looks of stern disapproval, shook their heads and turned back to their meals.

Karva however, who had been watching disinterestedly for the past 15 minutes did something no one had expected her to. Some might say it was even more unexpected than Skywalker sticking his tongue out. Karva threw her head back and laughed.

It was a deep hearty laugh that came straight from her belly. She clutched onto her stomach as she doubled over, she emerged a few seconds later with tears streaming down her face. The color of her face matched Obi-Wans ears.

Her laughter died into light chuckles and she wiped off her face. She caught sight of Anakin and Obi-Wan once more then burst into laughter for the second time.

Her Master would have loved this.

Karva sobered up almost instantly at that thought.

"Hmm…" She hummed slightly to herself and gave the two Masters each a watery smile. They just stared at her with their mouths open until finally Kenobi tilted his head towards the exit.

Skywalker nodded then picked up his and Karvas trays. While Anakin went to put them in the proper receptacle, Karva and Obi-Wan started for the large double doors that led out of the cafeteria.

The walk was nowhere near as tough on Karva as the walk there had been. She felt much better now that she had eaten and had a good laugh. The two paused and were then joined by Skywalker, and then together the trio made their way back to Anakin's quarters.

-------------------------

To say Karva was uncomfortable using Skywalkers spare shower was a huge understatement. All her life she had been surrounded by women, just being in the presence of a male made her uneasy, but to be naked within 20 feet of one made her want to vomit with nervousness. She wasn't comfortable being naked period, even when she was alone. So it was safe to say that at the moment Karvas mind was nowhere near thoughts of her Master.

Normally she would have taken time to enjoy her shower, to savor the feel of the warm water against her skin and just the sensation of being clean.

Today however, Karva showered as quickly as she could and then got dressed even faster, if it were possible. She had no hair brush and the thought of one made her choke on distant memories, so instead she ran her fingers through her damp hair then prepared for them to dry into tight ringlets.

She stepped into her boots and shrugged on her cloak before emerging from the 'fresher into the spare bedroom. She breathed in deeply to regain her composure then walked out into the living room.

Karva found both Obi-Wan and Anakin lounging around in a most un-Jedi like fashion watching a very tasteless show on the Holo-Vision.

Feeling much more like herself after a shower, a meal and a good laugh she didn't mind informing the two Masters on her thoughts of the show.

"That show is poodoo you know?" She snuffed as she sat down heavily next to Kenobi. It probably didn't help she was completely free of any inhibitions. Karva was still not entirely in her right mind, as okay as she felt.

"We know." Skywalker answered back, not taking his eyes off the screen. "But there's nothing else on."

So there they sat, the three of them on Skywalkers couch, watching a very tasteless program about a Smuggler and a Princess until it was time for Karva to appear before the council.


	5. Darkness

What's so simple in the moonlight, by the morning never is 

A/N: Yay! Update! I apologize once again for the substandard length. Enjoy!

She embraced the dark, longed for it, craved it. Her eyes thanked her as she lowered her lids gently, sealing her pupils from the blaring lights of the lift she was currently standing in. She swayed dangerously until her shoulder found the wall and she leaned against it gratefully. Her head was spinning.

The Council...oh, the Council. A sigh escaped her chapped and swollen lips.

What had they done?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have given this much thought, Padawan Vassic." Master Windu pierced through her with his dark brown orbs. "We have decided your new Master shall be Master Anakin Skywalker."

Karvas eyes grew wide.

What?

She felt her entire body grow weak. She inhaled sharply and her eyes washed over the ground, dragging her head along with them.

Her hands clasped and unclasped in front of her and her breathing grew ragged. It was difficult to read her. No one in the chamber knew if she was angry, or just upset and they didn't dare enter the mind of someone so fragile.

"Tomorrow you shall retrieve your belongings and move them to Master Skywalkers quarters. After that, you shall being your training as usual." Windu instructed firmly, barely noticing her reaction to his previous piece of information.

Usual...The word echoed in Karvas head.

'If anything were going on as usual, I wouldn't be standing here right now. I would be training with my Master. Not the imposter you have decided to throw me to.' The thoughts churned venomously inside her.

The time had come for her to think about her new Master, and she was not happy. She was angry. No, not angry, furious. A new Master, a new life. She didn't want a new Master, she was happy with her life.

Her anger and hatred swirled dangerously in her stomach, trying to work its way up and out of her mouth. It was begging her to release its self upon the world, to spew out the toxic words forming on the tip of her tongue. She bit herself.

The crisp taste of her blood sent her falling back towards reality.

What was she thinking? These were not thoughts of a Jedi! Let alone Karva. What was happening to her? She was changing, morphing into some disgusting creature.

She clenched her right forearm with her left hand. Her palm was cold and moist.

Karva felt a hand on her shoulder and snapped around defensively. She looked up into the large blue eyes of Skywalker. Seeing her reaction he quickly snatched his hand away from her and held it up in an apologetic motion.

"I'm sorry for startling you."

She hated when he looked at her like that. His expression was so intense, she had never seen anything like it. Karva looked around awkwardly, searching for a way to break eye contact.

The Council chamber was deserted. She had not noticed a thing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why?" Karvas voice was rough and dry, and the word clawed at the back of her throat. She spoke without moving from her resting place against the lift wall and without opening her eyes. She was afraid that if she opened her eyelids but a crack, the tears would threaten to fall.

"Why what?" Skywalker replied in his silky voice.

"Why you?" Karva rested her forhead now against the wall and clenched her eyelids together.

"I don't know what you mean." His voice, oh his voice. It was like nothing she had ever heard. It infuriated her, yet she was drawn in by its silky sweet charm all the same.

"Why take a Padawan now? You were only Knighted two years ago, don't you want to enjoy the freedom that comes along with being a Master? You're so young." She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

"You're right. I wasn't going to take a Padawan so soon after becoming a Master, but, you're old enough that you'll be facing the trials very soon. Besides, there's not much more that I can teach you." He finished off with a light tone to his voice. "Are you feeling alright?"

Karva could sense the concern in his voice, though she could tell he was trying to hide it.

"I'm fine." She dismissed him quickly and straightened up then sighed when the lift finally stopped and opened onto Skywalkers floor. She squinted slightly at the harsh artificial light that pounded past her pupils and into her head. He gave her one last look then exited the lift. Karva paused slightly to rub her cheeks then followed him out.

-------------------------------------------------------------

This, this felt good. Darkness. Nothing but darkness.

Having been too tired to even simply undress, Karva had half-heartedly slipped off her boots then collapsed on top of what was now to be her bedroom.

The sheets of the bed were rough and scratched her face. They smelt of washing.

Everything had changed, nothing was ever going to be the same.

Her life was no longer how she knew it.

Everything was different, and the thought alone made her sick.

This was how it was going to be from now on. Staring up at Skywalker as a mentor and teacher, though he was only 3 years her elder made her feel very strange. She should have been looking at him as a friend, instead...instead...things were different. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. It...it...

Karva was growing too tired to think straight. With a heavy heart and even heavier eyelids, she pulled her pillow from beneath her head and hugged it tightly to her chest.

It didn't take long at all before the darkness engulfed her completely.


	6. Run

_**Red**_

**A/N: **I am _so _sorry about taking so long to get this posted! I know it's been forever and you hate me, but you can stop hating me because I have updated! Woo hoo! Now, onwards, with the adventures of Karva and that well-known Sex Muffin, Obi- er, wait, no, Anakin Skywalker, yes, that's it!

I was listening to 'This Place is a Prison' by The Postal Service and 'Wonderwall' by Ryan Adams.

_**Sanctuary**_

Golden slants of light filtered into the room and onto the ceiling above her, casting eerily beautiful designs of swirling colour on the pale beige paint. Karva sighed, frustrated, as she glared around at her gilded cage. She was restless, her feet anxious to move, move anywhere, everywhere, just away from here. She sighed again and her ran her fingers through her hair, as it lay splayed out on the pillow beneath her, glowing in the artificial light.

She had given up on sleep long ago. She had awoken sweaty and tense, her muscles seized up and shaking slightly. She wanted out, and she couldn't sleep for the need of release. She had been ready to flee at any moment. Swiftly and silently on foot, out of the Temple and away from her sorrow and fleeting memories. Only the fear of loneliness had kept her firmly in place, barely lifting a finger. She didn't like to admit it to herself, but she knew what was causing these frightening new emotions. She was afraid. Utterly, completely, cripplingly terrified.

She had seen what had happened to other Orphans, after their Masters had died. They had moved ghostly silent from place to place, never speaking, never smiling. And each day their image grew fainter and fainter, until finally, they barely existed at all, only the bare foundations of their souls remained. This place was going to suck the life out of her, Karva knew it. Slowly, with each passing day, Karva would slip just that tiny bit further from anyone's reach, until she was no more than an apparition. She knew she had to flee, to escape this place before her soul cracked and dried up, to be carried away on the breeze, slipping softly through her fingers. She couldn't survive these feelings. She was alone now, and had no one to depend on but herself, and she knew she wasn't strong enough to cope by herself. She needed her Master, and yet her Master was the reason she was in this position in the first place.

All that remained for her here were painful memories and a pointless life, filled with agony and despair. She didn't want that life, she didn't want pain or depression, she was afraid. So, she was of course thinking of the only thing she knew how to, run. Run from the ghosts and sadness to come, to where, she didn't know. She just knew she had to run.

Before she could think or breathe, she was standing at her door. Barefoot and shivering, she stood straight and defiant, bracing herself for what she was about to do.

Karva raised a shaking hand, preparing to Force open her door, then paused. She glanced around nervously, as though the walls were watching her, ready to scream out her next move to the entire Temple. The walls winked gold at her, this truly was her gilded cage. Beautiful, warm and inviting, yet dead and lifeless all the same. No matter how wonderful or pretty it may seem, it held no comfort for Karva.

She inhaled, she was standing in the small living area. She exhaled, she was in the hallway, blinded by the bright unforgiving lights that illuminated the corridors day and night.

She inhaled, she was sprinting through the halls. On she ran, past door after door, never faltering for a moment. She could hear their murmurs, coaxing her back to the only home she had ever known. She could feel their eyes, watching her with compassion as she fled. The shadows flew behind her and she jerked around, afraid to find Skywalker chasing after her, a haunting image in swirling black robes.

She exhaled, she was running through the main entrance, past the magnificent statues as they scowled down upon her, her bare feet slapping against the polished stone floor. She stumbled and fell, landing on her knees in the grand open entrance. She gulped down the clear, cool air. She stood shakily and looked down to see her knee gashed and seeping. The blood was warm and sticky against her skin as it spread quickly down her leg. She blanched as she studied the knee intently, never touching, just staring. Then she was off again, limping slightly now, yet rejoicing at the pain that shot through her leg with each fevered step.

She was panting quickly as she inhaled again now, the air burned her lungs and throat as she sucked it in hungrily.

She exhaled, she was lost now as she flew down the strange and crowded streets. She was obviously in an Entertainment district of some sort now, and it was just coming alive in the early hours of the morning. She pushed through the crowds of happy club goers and mobs of not so happy gangsters and drug dealers. Her pale skin glowed red, purple, blue then pink under each luminescent sign she passed. Her eyes darted from place to place, never lingering for longer than a moment as she desperately sought a place of refuge, a sanctuary. A dark alley perhaps, a nook or cranny under a permacrete overhang, anywhere she could escape the eyes that followed her or undressed her and gather her wits. Strange humanoids cast her angry glances as she darted past them, red hair flying behind her, legs and feet bared and aching. She did not dare stop. The ghosts were behind her, she could feel their breath on her neck as the shocks traveled up and down her spine.

She finally spotted an alleyway of sorts. It was a wedge of space in between two clubs that was used to store waste receptacles. She dashed inside quickly and hid behind a large black bin. She had finally found it, her sanctuary. Her heart was pounding and she thought it would burst from her chest as it heaved and shook. Her muscles burned and her throat closed then opened once again. Her tunics and hair were soaked with sweat and clinging tightly to her body.

She wretched and heaved, relieving her stomach of it's earlier contents. Her body was numb and vibrating, and she felt nothing as her vision blurred, then blackened as she collapsed against the wall on her left. She slid slowly down the wall, coming to rest in the pool of her own waste.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A:N/ **Sorry for this also being short, I'll post the next chapter very, very soon. I just wasn't planning on writing tonight, I just sat down at my computer and it poured out. Yet, I'm very tired and wanted to post _something _today, so there it was. I love you! Review, or not, it's up to you! Flames welcome! (I'm cold.)


End file.
